Feudala Set
Items in set Feudala Hat (Lv. 98) * Type: Hat *'Effects': +40-60 Vitality, +21-30 Wisdom, +27-45 Intelligence, +6-10 prospecting, 7-10% Resist air, 6-8% Resist fire *'Craft': Made by tailor using: (50 Fire Pandawushu Artefact, 12 Kitsou Nufeu skin, 5 Pandikaze skin, 5 Kitsou Nufeu hairs, 4 Hairs of Kitsou Nae, 1 Pandikaze Material, 1 Sapphire ) Feudala Belt (Lv. 81) * Type: Belt *'Effects': +30-50 Vitality, +20-40 Intelligence, +4-5 Critical Hits, +4-5 Heals, +4-5 Damage, +5 Resist neutral, +4-5 Resist fire *'Craft': Made by Shoe Maker using: (20 Pandikaze hairs, 1 Pandikaze Material, 2 Kitsou Nufeu skin, 20 Dark Bamboo, 25 Lousy Pig Leather, 15 Pandikaze skin, 50 Fire Pandawushu Artefact ) Saber Feudala (Lv. 76) * Type: Sword * Conditions: Intelligence >200, Agility >60, 6 AP, Range of 1, Critical Bonus +5, Critical Hit Rate 1/50, Critical Failure Rate 1/50 * Characteristics: Damage 11-30 (Fire), Steals 2-3Hp (Fire), Target Loses 1 AP, +22-35 Intelligence, +36-47 Vitality, +2-3 Critical Hits *'Craft': Made by Sword Smith using: (3 Rutile, 3 Pyrute, 1 Topaz, 1 Agathe, 50 Fire Pandawushu Artefact, 1 Aquamarine ) Feudala Wedding Ring (Lv. 81) * Type: Ring *'Effects': +21-30 Intelligence, +21-30 Wisdom, +2-3 Critical Hits, +4-5 Heals Resist water *'Craft': Made by Jeweller using: (5 Ebony Wood, 6 Aluminite, 5 Pyrute, 8 Dark Bamboo, 3 Agathe, 50 Fire Pandawushu Artefact, 1 Aquamarine } Feudala Cloak (Lv. 92) * Type: Cloak *'Effects': +31-43 Vitality, +16-24 Wisdom, +3-4 Critical Hits, +4-5 Resist water, +4-5 Resist earth, +6-10% Resist water, +8-10% Resist earth *'Craft': Made by tailor using: (10 Pandikaze hairs, 2 Kitsou Nufeu hairs, 2 Hairs of Kitsou Nere 2 Hairs of Kitsou Nakwa 2 Hairs of Kitsou Nae, 1 Pandikaze Material, 50 Fire Pandawushu Artefact ) Feudala Amulet (Lv. 91) * Type: Amulet *'Effects': +1 AP, +31-50 Vitality, +21-40 Intelligence, +21-40 Chance, + 3-5 Heals, +6-10% Resist air *'Craft': Made by Jeweller using: (50 Fire Pandawushu Artefact, 10 Dark Bamboo, 10 Pyrute, 5 Rutile, 4 Agathe, 3 Emerald, 2 Bulbiflor magic bark ) Feudala Geta (Lv. 68 ) * Type: Boots *'Effects': +16-24 Intelligence, +21-40 Agility, +1 MP, +2-3 Critical Hits, +7-10 Prospecting *'Craft': Made by Shoe Maker using: (1 Pandulum skin, 10 Kitsou Nufeu skin, 10 Gras Snake skin, 10 Dark Bamboo, 12 Bamboo Wood, 50 Fire Pandawushu Artefact ) Feudala Shield (Lv. 1) * Type: Shield *'Effects':24 to 40% Resist fire, 11 to 17% Resist air, +19 to 24 Resist fire Category:Set Set Bonuses Number of items equipped: # No bonus # +10 Vitality, +2 Heals # +20 Vitality, +4 Heals, +50 Initiative # +30 Vitality, +6 Heals, +100 Initiative # +40 Vitality, +8 Heals, +150 Initiative # +50 Vitality, +10 Heals, +200 Initiative, +10 Wisdom, +20 Intelligence # +60 Vitality, +12 Heals, +250 Initiative, +20 Wisdom, +40 Intelligence, +1 Range # +80 Vitality, +14 Heals, +500 Initiative, +40 Wisdom, +80 Intelligence, +1 Range, +1 MP Complete Set Stats * 218 - 287 Intelligence * 267 - 312 Vitality * 102 - 111 Wisdom * 28 - 38 Chance * 20 - 40 Agility * 15 - 20 Prospecting * 5% Resist neutral * 34 - 52 %Resist fire * 20 - 23% Resist water * 25 - 37% Resist air * 14% Resist earth * 4 - 5 Damage * 14 - 17 Critical hits * 26 - 29 Heals * 500 Initiative * 1 Range * 2 MP * 1 AP Note: It seems that all of the pieces of the Feudala Set are dropped by Firefouxes, the Cape dropped also by Kisuo Nufeu.(VDM)